1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant pacifiers and more particularly pertains to a new infant pacifier and pillow for removably attaching a pacifier to a pillow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant pacifiers is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant pacifiers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,014; U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,113; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 380,268; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,589; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,355; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,923.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant pacifier and pillow. The inventive device includes a cushion for removably attaching a pacifier to. The cushion comprises a pillow and a covering. The pillow is compressible and the covering encases the pillow. A pacifier for pacifying an infant comprises a nipple and a base. The base has a first side and a second side. At least one clip for receiving a strap is affixed to and extends away from the second side of the base of the pacifier. A bore for receiving a nipple is in the base. The nipple is elongate having a distal portion and a proximal portion. The distal portion of the nipple is fixedly coupled in the bore of the base. A strap for securing the pacifier to the cushion is secured by the clip to the base. The strap has two ends. Each of the ends has a fastener means thereon such that the first and second ends of the strap are fastenable together.
In these respects, the infant pacifier and pillow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably attaching a pacifier to a pillow.